


The Course of True Love Never Runs Smooth (rewrite)

by Glowing_red_eyes



Series: Cigaratte smoke and heaven [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rewrite, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: (there are multiple parts for this. each a different chapter on how they met.)





	The Course of True Love Never Runs Smooth (rewrite)

once, it was just blurry. the red-eyed demon that didn't care about anyone's feelings, love, or life. blurry worked at the theater, and he absolutely hated it. sitting at a counter saying "enjoy your movie" when he wanted to scream at a bratty mom was more frustrating than you will ever know. and how he met josh and became his lover? he ended up yelling at josh and making him cry after he accidentally spilled soda on the counter.

yup. that's how it went down. it wasn't even josh's fault, someone ran into him. it's just that blurry was having a worse day than usual.

"dude, seriously? can't you watch where you're going?! or are you that dumb?!"

"i-i'm sorry, i'll c-clean it up, i-i'll get the towels..." blurry noticed the hurt in his voice, and looked up to see a beautiful, neon yellow-haired man crying. blurry was stunned for a second, feeling bad that he made this beautiful boy cry.

"no, wait, you're crying, you're not in the state to be doing anything." blur said, stepping out to give the boy a hug. which was weird, he would laughed if someone cried over him yelling. but, blurry was so captivated by this boy.

"mm..mm..mm.." soft whimpering noises came from the boy as he slowly calming down.

"what's your name, sweet thing?" the man asked softly

"j-josh.. my name's j-josh"

"alright, josh. come with me." blurry lead the boy to the back, setting him on the couch. "i'm gonna make you some tea. you rest"

"o-okay" josh looked around before his gaze landed on blurry. josh gawked over him. his skin was a perfect pale, his brunette hair nice and fluffy. when blurry turned around, josh got lost in his warm crimson red eyes. blurry smirked, handing the boy his tea "wh-what's your name?"

"huh? oh. blurryface. but everyone calls me blurry."

"well uh.. thank you, blurry. for the tea."

"no problem. it's the least i could do" josh looked up at blurry as he sipped his tea, coffee colored eyes still watery. "hey... no more cryin'"

"sorry... it's just no one has really ever shown this much care"

"well, you got me hooked. and you're not gonna shake me now, josh."

"i wouldn't dream of it. you work here often?"

"yup. every monday, tuesday, and thursday."

"maybe i'll come here more often," the yellow-haired boy said, sipping his tea.

"i would like that. it gets lonely here."

"the big bad blurry actually has feelings? from what i've seen you're emotionless. you're always just so... heartless. i don't mean to be rude but.. why are you being so nice?"

"because you interest me. i couldn't just let you cry. you... you were too beautiful." josh blushed at that, looking down.

"you're really pretty too..."

"oh please. i'm not"

"shut up and kiss me." he spoke suddenly before he could stop himself.

"if you insist." blurry said, capturing josh's lips with his own.

 

a few more hours went by, and josh went home, lips kiss swollen and red.

 

it was two more days before blurry saw josh again.

he spotted his neon hair instantly and smiled brightly at him. his smile dropped, however, when he saw that he was giggling with a girl.

"hey, blurry! two tickets, please." he smiled down at the girl, then smiled up at blurry. blurry wanted to slap the smirk off the girls face.

"yeah, yeah. here you go. enjoy your movie." blurry snarled at them, and josh looked hurt. he carefully took the tickets, and blurry glared at him. "i hate you, joshua. i hope you and your little girlfriend enjoy your movie" josh had tears in his eyes again, and blurry would have laughed until he heard the girl whisper to josh

"that's the guy you liked? the one you wanted me to meet?" the yellow-haired man quickly nodded, handing her a ticket

"go, go to the movie. i'm gonna go to the bathroom." josh full speed ran to the bathroom, and the girl glared at him.

"really? you hurt him!"

"what?"

"he liked you, you idiot!"

"what?!" blurry didn't stay around for much longer. he had already taken off to the bathroom, to find josh. "josh?!"

"g-g-go away..." josh whined from the corner, hiding his face.

"no.. joshie.." blurry walked over to him, scooping him up

"p-put me down.. y-y-you hate me!" josh broke out into another sob, nuzzling into blurry's chest.

"no, i don't. i thought you were dating her and leading me on. i'm sorry josh.. shh..shh.. look at me.." josh looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"would you like to be my boyfriend, josh?"

"yes." blurry pulled josh into a kiss, a sweet and passionate one.

"love you, b"

 

"love you too, joshie"


End file.
